Current vehicle architecture includes a right-hand and left-hand roof ditch that is usually where the body side assembly structure and the roof assembly structure come together for joining through a suitable type of connection such as spot-welding. The roof ditch does not create a good visual exterior “Class-A” surface, therefore the roof ditch is usually covered with a roof ditch molding insert that must provide an appearance that is acceptable to the customer.
Fluctuations in the dimension and location of parts during manufacturing are common, which is why most manufacturing operations incorporate the use of undesirable and unsightly tolerances. These variations make it difficult to create a molding that can be properly centered along the roof ditch to provide a desirable “class A” surface. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a roof ditch molding and clip which solves the aforementioned problems.